Bite Size
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Started by blankdude, finished and reposted by myself. When an accident by Blair leaves Maka shrunken to 5in. high, Soul has to take care of her and protect her until Blair can turn her back into her normal size. Which is more difficult that it sounds...
1. Let it Begin

Okay, there is many things that I need everyone to understand! Read carefully and pay attention!

**This story is one I was betaing for_ blankdude._ He wrote out chapters 1-4 himself and came up with this story, so I do not own it! However, he told me he would stop writing it and I requested permission to finish it for him. I was granted that permission and I am therefore reposting 1-4 and then finishing it. He will still be creating every single chapter in a nutshell for me to write. If you distrust me, message him yourself. This message will continue repeating through the chapters 1-4 and there will be a disclaimer on the rest!**

I do not own Soul Eater and I do not own the ideas for this story. I do have the necessary permissions to be reposting this.

Please read and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 1: Let It Begin**

"Another job well done," Maka said, congratulating her partner, Soul, on the particularly tricky kishin they'd just taken down.

Soul smiled, still chewing on the meal his partner had just obtained for him,

and gave her a thumbs up after he finished his meal.

"What soul are we up to?" he asked, referring to the fact that they were starting to reach the higher numbers of their mission, obtaining 99 kishin eggs and one witch's soul to create a death scythe worthy of Lord Death himself.

"I believe this one puts us in the 70's, but don't quote me on it." Maka sighed.

_'Why can't weapons have an internal clock or something like that?'_ she thought _'It'd definitely be easier than keeping track by hand.'_

The partners had began their trip back to Soul's motorcycle when a low growl was heard.

Soul stiffened, "Maka, did you hear that?"

He turned to the meister to find her clutching her stomach, face red with embarrassment,

"Hungry?" he asked sarcastically.

Maka nodded, looking at her watch, she checked the time to see if she could whip something together quick enough to sooth the beast of her belly, and gasped inwardly when she saw the little hand at the nine.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked absently, turning the motorcycle on.

"Oh, nothing really," Maka mumbled, her back facing Soul as her head hung in depression, "It's just that we probably won't be eating until 11:30 or so, that's all."

Soul sighed, "Hey," he said, grabbing her attention, "Look, I've already eaten, so I'm good for tonight. If you're so hungry that you can't stand it, which is what appears to be the problem, let's just grab something from a drive-thru or something like that."

Maka smiled, Soul always thought of the easy way out, and this one was a pretty good idea.

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good plan."

Soul grinned, his shark-like maw reflecting light from a nearby streetlamp. Maka grinned back as she found a comfortable spot on the cycle. The two rode off, their mission clear; locate something in order to keep Maka from eating the bike's leather.

Back at the apartment

"We're home!" Maka yelled, flicking the lights on as she said it. A yelp was heard from the sofa which was followed by a small thud,

"Oh, sorry Blair," Maka said, seeing the small body of the girl's cat form groggily trudge from behind the sofa, "I didn't think you'd be home yet."

"Then why, in Lord Death's name," the cat began, rubbing her back as she sat on her hind legs "-did you announce yourself?"

Maka tried to think of an answer but decided to apologize with food instead.

"Look!" she exclaimed, bringing a greasy paper bag into the cat's view, "We got some stuff from McDeaths!"

The cat's anger immediately turned to happiness as she transformed to her human form and snatched the bag from the meister's hands.

"I love that place!" the cat yelled, clawing around the bag's inside for something.

Blair soon pulled her hand back out when she found her prize, a small cardboard container holding a burger, and rushed to the apartment's tiny kitchen for a drink.

"Well," Maka said, clasping her hands together, "I think I'll eat then turn in for the night, see you tomorrow Soul."

The weapon nodded and watched as his partner ran off, food in tow, to her bedroom to read.

Soul had just sat down to the dull glow of the TV when he heard a scream emit from the kitchen. Being somewhat lazy, he simply turned around in his chair instead of rushing to the noise like Maka, now dressed in her PJ's was doing.

"Blair! What's wrong?" she screamed.

Soul was slightly surprised, he didn't know Maka actually cared about Blair in any way, shape, or form,

"It's my food!" Blair wailed, pointing at the opened box, "Just look at it!"

Maka turned her attention to the burger and started inspecting it.

"It's fine, if anything it looks a little undercooked but nothing non-consumable."

The cat stared at Maka as if she'd just said she was marrying Asura.

"You're joking, right? Just look at it! It's way too big!"

It was Maka's turn to stare exasperated at the cat, "Blair, it's just a burger, no one has ever gained or lost anything because they ate something a little big."

"Especially the lost part." Soul quipped, having lost interest with the problem at hand, he'd turned back to the TV.

Maka glared at Soul, her look reading 'not helping,' and turned back to Blair,

"You don't have to eat it, you know. Soul probably wouldn't mind it."

"Nah, I'll think of something." Blair muttered. Maka shrugged and headed back to her room.

"Hey, Soul," Blair began, "could yo-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Of course I do," he exclaimed, "You were going to ask me to get you another, smaller burger from the restaurant so you could eat."

Blair glared at him, "You're good." she mumbled.

"Don't you have, like, magical powers or something like that? You could probably shrink it if you wanted to."

The cat stood, awestruck that Soul had thought of that before she had.

"Thank you!" she yelled, giving the scythe a quick hug, she rushed back to her food to begin the process. Soul rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his TV.

The cat sat in front of the burger, focusing, she urged a spell to form and store in he right hand. Her eyes focused on the sandwich she pointed her hand, aimed, and...missed. However, that wasn't the end, as the blast of magic bounced of the table, then the lightbulb above her, and finally, off the TV, which startled Soul a good bit. It flew off into Maka's room, followed by a scream that seemed to fade off as it went on.

"Maka?" Soul asked, recognizing the scream as his meister's,

He ran to her room and nearly fainted. Maka wasn't in sight, only an overturned book lay on her desk. Something inside of Soul, perhaps his heart, plummeted.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

Suddenly, a tiny blond haired, green eyed meister crawled out from under her book. She was no more than five inches tall as she looked up at Soul. Soul's crimson eyes widened in great surprise; this was not good at all.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" inquired Maka.

Soul clenched his fists, anger rising in his body, "I can probably think of an explanation."

Blair came into the room, a tad late to the party, quite unfortunately, and gasped as Soul and Maka looked at her with anger and dismay, respectively.

"Oops," Blair mumbled, "Soul, find a spot and sit down, I think I need to explain myself."


	2. All the Small Things

Here's the next chapter, but first I have a message to repeat!

**This story is one I was betaing for_ blankdude._ He wrote out chapters 1-4 himself and came up with this story, so I do not own it! However, he told me he would stop writing it and I requested permission to finish it for him. I was granted that permission and I am therefore reposting 1-4 and then finishing it. He will still be creating every single chapter in a nutshell for me to write. If you distrust me, message him yourself. This message will continue repeating through the chapters 1-4 and there will be a disclaimer on the rest!**

I do not own Soul Eater and I do not own the ideas for this story. I do have the necessary permissions to be reposting this.

Please read and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 2: All the Small Things**

"...So, yeah, that about covers it, I suppose." Blair had just finished her explanation for why Maka was now sitting in Soul's palm and the two were not amused.

"Right now I'm not really worried about how this happened," Maka began, "I'm actually worried about one thing; can you fix me?"

Blair started fiddling with her hands, even Soul could tell she was nervous about explaining the "fixing" part.

"Yes, I can turn you back, however," Blair swallowed, hard, "there is a little problem," Soul snickered lightly at the unintentional joke, which Maka replied to by kicking his thumb.

"Anyway," Blair continued, playing with a small strand of her purple hair as she ignored the scythe's cries of pain, "-as I had said before, there is a way to turn you back to your normal size, but I'm afraid it's more complex than a simple 'I'll wave my hand and, poof, you're back.' It's actually a potion that'll take a few days to complete."

Maka raised an eyebrow, barely noticeable on her now minuscule body, "How long?" she asked

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps a day..." Blair paused, unsure how to put what she wanted to say in words.

Watching her, Soul could tell that neither him nor the shrunken meister in his hand would like what Blair would finally say

"...or two weeks..." Blair finally murmured quietly, much to Maka's dismay.

Maka held back the urge to jump the cat-girl, "TWO WEEKS! Please tell me you're joking, right?"

Blair could only shrug and look at the meister apologetically. "Sorry, just try and get comfortable until then."

"It'd be for the best if we informed Lord Death." Maka muttered, still hung on the idea of being smaller than a pencil for two weeks.

Soul nodded and carried her to their shared bathroom.

"This is probably a stupid question, but do you want to dial or should I?"

Maka looked up and glared. Even though she'd been shrunk, Soul could still tell that her eyes, with fury matching that of Medusa, read 'What do you think?'

He sighed, and fogged the mirror to write up those magic numbers, 42-42-564,_ 'Whenever you want to knock on Death's door.'_ Soul thought.

Standing at the mirror waiting for Death to answer, Soul had another thought

_'Could this night possibly get any worse?'_ Soul asked himself inwardly.

He immediately regretted thinking that when Lord Death wasn't the one to answer the mirror. Instead, he faced a tall man with a mop of hair colored red as Soul's eyes who wore a suit that, as much as he hated to admit it, he thought looked very cool.

"Lord Death isn't here right now." Spirit sighed, obviously not in the mood to deal with someone calling, "-but I'll take a message, if it's that important to you."

Soul quickly, and as carefully as he could, hid Maka behind his back.

_'Itakeitback!Itakeitback!Ifreakingtakeitback!' he screamed on the inside._

"Never mind, Spirit, it's something we can only talk with Lord Death about."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Spirit asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're supposed to call me Dea-"

Suddenly, Spirit caught himself, took a minute to think, and then brought up something that made Soul's eyes take up nearly one-third of his face.

"What did you mean by 'we?'"

"What do you mean?" Soul tried to play it cool, but even Maka could tell he was on edge.

" When you said only Lord Death can know, you said 'we', as in more than just you and Lord Death, who's we?"

Soul answered by staying silent and ending the call, hoping that the Death Scythe would forget about what had just happened.

"We can tell him tomorrow." Soul stuttered, trying to forget that extremely uncool moment that'd just happened, "let's just go to bed for now and deal with this in the morning, we still have Sunday to think of something."

Maka nodded "There's a problem, though, what am I going to use as a bed?"

Soul thought for a minute, and suddenly set Maka down on his night stand.

"Stay there for a minute, I think I've got something."

Then Soul quickly left the room, Maka couldn't think of anything to do, so she sat down _'Where exactly did he think I'd go?'_ she thought, kicking her feet over the massive cliff that was the nightstand. _'Good Death! Things certainly have gotten big, haven't they?'_

She hadn't really had much time to think about her predicament, but now that she was, she had to admit, it actually sounded a little cool.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying a small cardboard box, a bag of cotton balls, and an old wash towel. He motioned for Maka to move to the side a little, to which she obliged, and sat down on his bed to work. After mere seconds he set his work down next to Maka. He'd filled the box with the cotton balls, wadded a few together to make lager ones for pillows, and lay the towel down like a blanket.

"It'll probably be a little itchy here and there, but I think it should work, at least for tonight."

Maka climbed inside and lie down, pulling the 'blanket' up too.

"Not bad," she admitted.

Soul smiled and yawned, his massive maw in full view to the meister.

"It'd probably be best if we both turned in for the night."

He threw his pants off, curled up in his own bed, said goodnight to his meister, and turned the lamp off.


	3. Mini Maka's Massive Mishaps

Welcome back! Here's that lovely notice again!

**This story is one I was betaing for_ blankdude._ He wrote out chapters 1-4 himself and came up with this story, so I do not own it! However, he told me he would stop writing it and I requested permission to finish it for him. I was granted that permission and I am therefore reposting 1-4 and then finishing it. He will still be creating every single chapter in a nutshell for me to write. If you distrust me, message him yourself. This message will continue repeating through the chapters 1-4 and there will be a disclaimer on the rest!**

I do not own Soul Eater and I do not own the ideas for this story. I do have the necessary permissions to be reposting this.

Please read and review!

And now your chapter, served on a silver platter.

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 3:Mini Maka's Massive Mishaps**

Morning, a rather sluggish part of the day for Soul. Even on school days, Maka had to give him quiet a few chops before he would even open his eyes. _'_

_ 'I bet he's enjoying himself.' _she thought, laying in her own makeshift bed on his nightstand. _'He probably won't wake up before noon. What am I supposed to do until then? Sit in a freaking box until the lazy idiot decides to opens his eyes.' _

She shifted in her bed, scratching at her stomach lightly, _'Soul was right, this bed does itch. a lot.' _

Even though she knew Soul wasn't up, she got out of her bed, anything to be out of that bed of needles.

_'Hm,' _she thought, looking as far as possible by her standards, she stared into the vastness of her weapon's room. _'I'm kind of curious about what the apartment looks like from my new perspective, that's probably why I'm so anxious.' _

She looked directly down and noticed that the drawers on the nightstand stuck out a little.

An idea hit her, _'I could probably climb these down to the carpet.' _

She tested the first drawer and happily found that it supported her weight, she began her descent steadily but after a few minutes, started getting careless and picked up speed. As expected, she lost her footing on the third drawer and started falling. She screamed in alarm, but she knew that no one heard her; even Blair with her cat ears was a pretty heavy sleeper.

_'So this is how it ends for me, huh?' she thought, eyes closed, her limbs flailing aimlessly,_ _'A crimson stain on the carpet for Soul to discover when he wakes up. I wonder how he'll take it?' _

She waited for the inevitable sharp pain of hitting the floor when she realized something, she wasn't falling anymore. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was laying on a large, slightly pale, platform.

"You okay?" she heard Soul ask.

Turning, she found that her partner had caught her near centimeters from her death.

"This isn't the usual 'cool' morning I like to enjoy," he continued, setting her back on the nightstand, "-anyway, like I asked before, are you okay? Anything broken or the like?"

"No," Maka answered, "I'm fine, apart from some slight itching."

She chuckled a little to show that she was in good humor, but Soul's eyes were rock hard with emotion.

"Hey," she sighed, "-how about we go bathe or something, we never washed up from last night's mission."

The tap water ran hot as Soul filled a semi-large bowl with water for Maka's 'bath.' When it reached about three-quarters height, he turned of the faucet and set the bowl down on the seat of the toilet,

"Please tell me you're joking." Maka stated, staring at the sight before her.

"This is just to make sure the bo-I mean, tub doesn't fall off, the sink is kind of narrow." As he said this, he took the bar of soap from the shower and hacked off a chunk with his scythe arm, handing it to Maka. He then took the shampoo bottle and tore the cap off, pouring a small amount of the substance inside and set that next to the bowl.

"I couldn't find any doll clothes anywhere in the attic, so you're going to have to wear your PJ's during breakfast."

Maka remembered that she used to have some old dolls that had some stuff that might fit her, but, unfortunately, she'd thrown them out because her Papa had bought that stuff, using her mother's credit card, no less.

"That's okay, I should be fine in them for now."

Soul nodded and realized that his meister hadn't gotten into the makeshift bath yet,

"Is the water too hot?" he asked, experimentally putting a finger in to make sure. "I'm not going to get undressed now, you're watching."

Soul's face lit slightly read and he walked out of the bathroom,

"What about your shower?"

"I can wait until you're done, don't worry about me."

Maka sighed and took her PJ's off as she slid into the bath.

_'He's overreacting, _she thought, _'I thought that was supposed to be my job,' _Maka sighed, _'-oh well.' _She slid further until only her head was visible from the steaming water, _'I just hope the incident from this morning doesn't go too far to his head.'_

"I need to start waking earlier," Soul mumbled, anxiously pacing the hallway. "I can't believe I let something like that almost happen to Maka."

He stopped mid-pace and thumped his head against the wall.

_ 'That was uncool,' _he thought, banging his head a few times against the wall for good measure, _'-_way_ too uncool.' _

After Maka had finished washing her body and made sure she hadn't missed any of her hair, she sat and relaxed a little.

"If only they made books small enough," she mumbled.

Bored, she decided the best thing to do was try to think of a decent explanation for this whole mess. That way she'd have at least something to break the ice with once they went back to DWMA tomorrow.

_'They'd probably be too dumbstruck to even put a word out, though,' _she mused, _'-and Crona, oh god, Crona, I doubt she'll be conscious after even a glance at me.' S_he sighed and continued to wallow in her self pity _'It doesn't look like this whole shrinking thing was so cool after all.'_

She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"You done in there?" Soul asked. It was barley audible, but he heard a 'Yeah,' and opened the door.

"Wow, Soul, I'm impressed," Blair praised, her mouth filled with pancake "I didn't know you could cook so well."

He smiled, "It's kinda uncool, actually, so I don't tend to do it often."

"Whatever you say, I've always liked a man who could cook."

Soul set down another tray of the steaming hot food and checked on Maka, saddening slightly when he found that she wasn't even mindlessly playing with her mini-cake. It had taken him quite some time to cut it to the right size as well as finding a decent size bottle cap for her orange juice. She just sat there her eyes looking past everything, an obvious sign that she was in deep thought.

"Hey," he said, breaking her concentration as well as grabbing her full attention. "It'd probably be best if you ate something, we've got a pretty busy day today."

Maka, nodded and knew where they were going, the toy store to pick up some clothes as maybe some furniture to better suit her.

"Yeah, I know."

"Blair, we're going to be gone for a while," Soul yelled, he and Maka ready to go out.

The cat-girl gave a half-hearted wave as she was still attacking Soul's pancakes. The scythe shrugged and opened the door, but as he closed it, he had the sudden feeling he was about to regret going to the store on this particular day. He shrugged it off and with Maka on his shoulder, he felt he was ready for whatever his gut was trying to tell him.


	4. Hey Kids, it's OC Time!

Hey guys! Here's the final time you have to read this entire long note!

**This story is one I was betaing for_ blankdude._ He wrote out chapters 1-4 himself and came up with this story, so I do not own it! However, he told me he would stop writing it and I requested permission to finish it for him. I was granted that permission and I am therefore reposting 1-4 and then finishing it. He will still be creating every single chapter in a nutshell for me to write. If you distrust me, message him yourself. This message will continue repeating through the chapters 1-4 and there will be a disclaimer on the rest!**

I do not own Soul Eater and I do not own the ideas for this story. I do have the necessary permissions to be reposting this.

Please read and review!

**Bite Size  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: Hey kids, It's OC Time!**

"Good Christ, does a toy store really need to be this massive!"

Soul and Maka had finally arrived at their destination, a toy store that had recently opened, and were standing in the parking lot, taking in the fact that the building in front of them was taking up more space in the strip mall it resided in _than __the strip mall itself._

"Eh, maybe," Soul muttered, "-but, then again, everything looks massive to you now, doesn't it?"

Maka thought about shooting a short quip at her weapon, but realized it'd probably be for the best if she held her tongue for now and just go inside.

As the sliding doors opened, the duo were met with aisle after aisle of plastic and plush. The store seemed to go on into the forever as Soul walked around, his crimson eyes wandering, aimlessly as he desperately searched for the doll section that his partner needed.

"I think I should try to look for a directory, this place is like a freaking labyrinth,"Soul said.

He muttered this after finally realizing that he'd passed the 'Prettier In Plush' section, or as he preferred to call it 'Uncool Central', for the fourth time.

After a good three hours, Soul finally found a small tower near the center of the store, its body covered in neon maps color-coded for his convenience.

"Finally," He sighed.

As he started heading towards the directory, he noticed a small girl, no more than 11, staring at one of the maps. Her hazel eyes were twitching left and right behind her glasses as they searched with both great interest and hurry.

"Hey, kid," Soul addressed her.

The girl turned, her short, carrot-colored bangs twisted slightly under her stocking cap. "You know where the doll section is?" Soul inquired once she was attentive.

"Sorry, but, I don't," she replied, her small voice politely replied, "-this is my first time at this store, actually, and-" she stopped short when she noticed Maka sitting on the weapon's shoulder.

"That's cool kid," Soul replied, turning his attention to the directory, "I can take it from here."

A few minutes of awkward silence began filling the space between the two shoppers until finally, the girl spoke up again.

"Sir?" She asked.

Soul didn't bother to turn his head this time, "What?" he asked, obviously having better things to do than to talk with a kid.

"I'm curious about where you found that doll resting on your right shoulder. I happen to be an avid doll collector myself; you wouldn't have happened to find her here, would you?"

"You're not going to find her here, or anywhere for that matter, I'm afraid," he muttered, "Maka here's one of a kind."

The meister turned her head away from her partner; even though her face was almost as small as his little finger, she knew Soul would probably still see her blush.

"If that's the case," she began, pulling a small checkbook from her purse, "I'd be more than happy to strike a deal...what's say you give 'Maka' to me for, oh I don't know, _this _much." As she finished speaking, she tore the freshly written check from the pad and handed it to Soul, who whistled when he read it.

"Do you even have this many zeros?"

"How do you think I've been able to keep up with my hobby?"

Soul took another glance at the paper in his hand and politely handed the check back to the girl within a split second.

"Kid, I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse that offer, Maka's just too special to me to give her away."

"Sir, if you know what's best for you, you'll take the check and hand me the doll."

That was Maka's final straw with the kid.

"_The doll _has a name, you know! Soul just told you about three seconds ago that it was Maka."

A stunned silence soon replaced the argument that had began forming, soon replaced by a nervous child's voice.

"T-that doll...just...s-s-spoke..."

Soul ran his palm over his face as realization hit his partner.

"...Oops..." she said, her face contorting with nervousness and fear, because she was afraid of what this kid might do.

Silence stood unbroken for a few agonizing minutes until she heard a noise, quiet at first but then picking up in volume at great speeds was her weapon's laughter. The girl standing in front of Soul looked confused, she had no idea what was happening and soon started to form a fear, both of and for, the man maniacally laughing in front of her.

"Heh heh, talking doll, kid, are you _serious?_" Soul questioned, wiping a tear from his eye, "This is an old hand-me-down my sister got for her birthday, I'm just here to get some clothes for it."

He started laughing again, this time not as out-of-nowhere or manically, "I have to admit, kid, you've got a pretty good imagination, maybe you'll be a writer some day. I've gotta go now, I found what I was looking for, nice talking with you."

He went off, leaving an extremely confused little girl to stare in disbelief at what happened.

After walking for a few minutes, Soul finally let go of the breath he'd been gripping in his chest.

"I think I just booked that poor kid a few days in therapy, eh Maka?"

Maka sat in silence, trying and failing to take in what Soul had just said to that child.

"That was impressive," she finally admitted, "I didn't know you had it in you to act criminally insane towards other people."

"Ha," Soul deadpanned, "-anyway, I think we're getting close to the doll section."

Soul was right, after a quick right turn, they'd finally reached their destination.

"Whoa, all I can say is; does anything really need to be this pink, ever?"

The weapon was right about one thing, it definitely was pink: Pink aisles, pink floors, pink walls, pink boxes that held the doll stuff, even the light-bulbs hanging over them were tinted pink, giving off a violet-red tone to everything in there path.

"Well, we're here," Maka said, "-let's start shopping!"

"What about this one?"

Soul had been looking at boxes, which were, of course, pink, upon boxes of clothes, accessories, and play-sets looking for the bare essentials that the mini meister would require.

Maka took a glance from her new seating on an overturned box laying on one of the aisle shelves.

"Check if they have it in red."

Soul obliged, and found a t-shirt with Lord Death's mask on it, in red instead of its trademark white, however, and threw it into the cart they'd taken from the front.

"I think that's everything, ready to go Maka?"

She nodded and was picked up by Soul, who replaced her on his shoulder and proceeded to the checkout area. After purchasing all of it, it was just another normal walk home.


	5. Maka's Big Day at School

Okay everyone, thanks for being patient^_^ This is the first chapter of Bite Size that I've actually written, so don't be surprised to see a difference in style or anything.

Don't forget to review and let me know how I am doing with it, plus to just let me know what you are thinking of it overall.

The concept and ideals of this chapter as well as the original storyline are **blankdude's** as well as chapters 1-4. And yes, I promise I'll stop reminding you of that and just tell you **blankdude** owns the original story period, just not quite yet.

Anyway, this should entertain you. So just enjoy and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 5: Maka's Big Day at School**

An aggressive ringing in Soul's ear woke him up and reminded him that he had set a mini alarm clock with headphones so he'd get up before Maka. He shut it off and sat up, wishing it wasn't Monday already. Soul let out a sigh and looked over to where Maka lay in her new bed, the doll bed they had just brought last night. She seemed to be resting comfortably, which satisfied him given the fact that he had gotten up before her specifically to prevent another near-death experience for his meister. He shuddered as he recalled how close to death she had come yesterday; he would make damned sure that would not happen again. Soul finally stood up and went to his closet, where he changed into his jeans and t-shirt. He stared out the window at the grinning sun shining down upon Death City and contemplated how the hell he was going to even begin to explain this mess to Lord Death or Maka's dad for that matter. He moaned and drooped when he realized that no matter what he said, Spirit was going to murder him.

"I'm going to die. Great, so freaking uncool," muttered Soul.

The other alarm clock Soul had set, the bigger one that went on his desk, shattered the air with an earsplitting ring. Maka snapped awake, nearly leaping out of her skin as she yelped.

"Ah! Oh crap, your clock is loud," gasped Maka.

Soul muttered something under his breath and slapped his hand over the 'Off' button to shut it up.

"To think an alarm clock would startle you," Soul chuckled.

"Shut up Soul! I was in a deep sleep, that's why!"

Maka grumbled unintelligibly and stood up. She now had her own basic home on Soul's desk, which gave her an area larger than the nightstand first off. A medium cardboard box missing a side and having no top held the doll furniture in something of a functional living area. She walked to her wardrobe and Soul went to figure out how she could brush her teeth. He came up with a little bottlecap of toothpaste, another cap of water, and a cotton swab cut in half. She could just spit into the trashcan and it would be fine. Satisfied, he brushed his own teeth and carried the items to Maka. She stood in her makeshift area wearing the black t-shirt with Death's skull on it in red with a simple below knee black skirt and was slipping her feet into a pair of black sandals when Soul approached.

"These feel so weird...but it'll work out," Maka muttered.

Soul presented her with how she'd brush her teeth and, once she got started with that, he walked off to comb his hair and put his thin black headband in it. Before the two knew it, Soul was walking to school with Maka perched on his shoulder, a soft wind wisping around them as he walked on. The streets of Death City were quiet and somewhat dim seeing as the laughing sun hadn't fully risen yet. The air was warm and calm as the few trees danced in the breeze softly.

"Maybe I should teach you the Maka chop in case if Papa tries to kill you...he is stupid like that," muttered Maka.

"I'll be fine Maka. You're the more helpless one here," Soul murmured.

"Hey! Don't call me helpless, that's just so _uncool_ of you Soul!"

"Okay, sorry. Sheesh, let's just hope we _don't_ die today!"

Maka sighed, unable to argue with that one, "Yeah, let's just hope for that."

Soul nodded, suddenly somber yet so serious and stern. Maka knew what was going on; he had definitely taken her falling from his nightstand way too hard.

_'Great,' she thought to herself, '-Soul just doesn't understand sometimes...he doesn't see how much he already takes care of me.'_

The instant Soul walked into the classroom of class Crescent Moon, Black Star greeted him.

"Welcome to my godly presence Soul!" Black Star yelled, slamming Soul in the back.

As his body jerked forward from impact, Soul's hand reached up and stopped Maka from flying forward by using his pale hand like a windshield.

"Ack!" squeaked Maka as his body straightened up and almost sent her in the other direction.

She quickly grasped one of his fingers and waited for herself to be level again before she sat herself back the way she was.

"Don't do that right now Black Star! Maka could get hurt," Soul stated as Kid, Tsubaki, Chrona, and the Thompson's headed up towards him.

Kid became quizzical, "Why would she get hurt? Where is Maka anyway?"

Soul inhaled heavily and sighed as he moved his hand, revealing Maka on his shoulder.

"What the hell? That is not Maka, how dare you try to fool a god? That's a toy!" bellowed Black Star.

Before Soul or Maka could say anything, Black Star plucked her from Soul's shoulder. He turned her upside down and then tossed her into the air. Soul heard her yelp and grew very fidgety.

"Black Star, stop it!" yelled Soul.

Maka plummeted back into Black Star's hands with another squeak. Soul's chest convulsed and he shuddered; Maka was going to die because of a so-called god! Yeah, a godly moron that is!

"It's cute that you would make a doll of your crush and meister Soul," teased Black Star.

"Black Star, you idiot! That is Maka! You're tossing around the real Maka!" screamed Soul

Black Star burst into maniac laughter as he threw Maka carelessly into the air.

"Ahh! Stop it, I'm going to puke!" cried Maka.

Soul's eyes widened immensely as his heart dropped. Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, and the Thompsons were drawn to utter silence and complete shock as Soul quickly jumped forth and let Maka fall into his palm safely. She let out a relieved sigh and let herself drop to lay full length on his hand.

"Oh my goodness...that really is Maka," Tsubaki's voice quivered.

"What the hell?" shouted Black Star, "That's just messed up crap man!"

"I...I...I don't know how to deal with this stuff...M...Maka shrunk?" Chrona's voice quaked too and the poor pink haired girl collapsed to the floor.

Everyone looked down briefly as Maka sighed heavily at the sight of her fainted friend. Her other friends looked back at her as Soul placed her back upon the safety of his broad and pale shoulder.

"This makes no sense," muttered Liz.

"Shrunk! Shrunk!" sang Patty.

"What _happened?_" asked Kid, wearing a complete face of dumbfounded shock.

Soul groaned and tentatively told the story of how Blair misfired, hitting Maka with a shrinkage spell. He then explained that she would not be back to herself for about a week or so.

"It's been pretty harmless so far. But I also haven't told dad or Lord Death yet either," murmured Maka.

_'Harmless?' thought Soul, 'You nearly plummeted to your death from my nightstand and you call that harmless?'_

"Dude! Spirit is going to murder you!" laughed Black Star.

Chrona finally came conscious and looked back to where Maka sat upon Soul's shoulder. Maka quickly caught her up on the explanation she had missed. The pale pink haired gave a weak and quivering smile as she held a hand out.

"M...may I hold Maka?"

Soul shrugged and held his arm out to make Maka a path to walk down. With great care, Maka slowly stood herself up and walked down Soul's well built arm. The others watched in epic amazement and she soon reached Chrona's hand.

"Hey Chrona, you okay now?" Maka asked.

"I...I...I think so."

"How's the mini life there Maka? Not so ready to 'Maka chop' now are you?" teased Black Star.

"No, but I can bite your finger off!" yelled Maka, stamping her tiny foot.

Soul laughed at this and carefully tried to muffle his laughter, failing sorely as the others laughed in some form of good spirit.

"At least your still perfectly symmetrical!" cheered Kid.

Maka and the others groaned as Maka seated herself upon Chrona's hand. Suddenly Kid freaked out and pointed wildly at Soul.

"But now only one of your shoulders has an object on it! Wah! The horrible asymmetry! Now Soul is even more asymmetrical!" wailed Kid.

Kid was automatically ignored now as everyone turned from him and looked at Maka as she sat upon her current sanctuary.

"Poor Maka. I hope you get back to yourself soon," sighed Tsubaki.

"Yeah! Me too!" cheered Patty

"I'm sure she will. And she'll be fine too. Come on, we all know Soul won't let a sing thing happen to her," Liz stated, grinning meaningfully at Soul and Maka both.

Maka's cheeks became fire and Soul coughed, looking away quickly as his face tinted pink.

The bell chimed and the others began scattering.

"I'll take notes for you Maka. You want to stay with Chrona for class?" Soul asked.

"Sure thing. Thanks Soul," Maka replied.

Soul grinned and headed to his seat as Chrona wandered to her own seat with Maka in tow. She didn't stay there long because before class could begin, the intercom beeped loudly, shattering the air painfully.

"Will Soul Eater and Maka Albarn report to the Death Room immediately?"

Soul groaned and stood up before walking over to Chrona with his lazy gait. Something in his posture was straighter though as he placed Maka on his shoulder and made his walk to the hall of guillotines and then through that hallway, into the Death Room. Here stood Spirit and Stein by the mirror and Death was inside of the mirror. Soul gulped and Maka gave him reassuring pats to his shoulder, hoping her father didn't go crazy or something.

"Where's Maka?" asked Spirit automatically.

"Spirit said you called, so I decided I'd find out why," Death stated.

Soul lifted his hand to his shoulder and let Maka climb onto his hand.

"I called about Maka...she had an accident..."

Sighing heavily, Soul held Maka out to them all.

"Morning Death, morning Stein," Maka greeted.

The room fell to crashing silence as Death, Spirit, and Stein all stared at Maka. Soul's red eyes fell to glare at the floor below. Suddenly, Spirit burst into a flood of tears and swept Maka into his hand.

"SOUL! What have you done to my baby girl? You bastard, what did you do to her? I always knew you'd hurt her, I knew it! What have you done? You freaking bastard!" screamed Spirit as he sobbed, drenching Maka in tears as he held her in one hand.

He lifted the second hand to strike Soul, which Soul gladly braced himself to take. Perhaps this was his fault anyway. He had suggested to Blair that she shrink her burger even though he knew damed well that she had a terrible track record for actually succeeding with her spells. This was Soul's fault; it was his fault she had been shrunken in the first place. He slapped himself mentally; he just kept screwing up! Maka had been shrunk and had nearly plunged to her death because he hadn't been able to protect her! Just as Spirit's hand headed down, Maka screamed and leaped from Spirit's hand. She flew into his poised hand and bit into his finger. She held on before releasing her teeth from his skin.

"No! Dad don't you even do that! Don't you hit Soul! All you've done is drench me in pathetic tears! Don't hit Soul, none of this is his fault! It was Blair! She was trying to shrink her hamburger and she missed! It bounced around like crazy and finally hit me! Soul has been taking great care of me; better than you ever did! He would never hurt me, never!"

Maka maneuvered herself and reached to Soul, "Hold out your hand, I want back over to you."

Soul held out a quivering palm since he was quite shocked. She jumped back onto his palm and he lifted her to his shoulder as Spirit flung himself to the ground in tears.

"Blair is working on a potion to fix Maka, but it might take a while," Soul stated.

Death tilted his head, "I'm sorry, what now?"

Soul, Maka, and Stein facepalmed before Soul went back over the story and got it through Death's thick skull. Finally, they were sent back to class and all went on until lunch came. During lunch, Maka sat on Chrona's left shoulder with Soul on her other side. She was being hand-fed by both as both Soul and Chrona were tearing bite sized bits off of their sandwiches for Maka in order to compensate for her current size. Plus Soul had given her some soup using the cap from his bottled drink.

"Here Maka," Chrona gave her another piece of the sandwich.

"Thanks Chrona."

Maka felt so very loved at the moment as Soul refilled her bottle cap. Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, and the Thompson sisters all sat with them too in the form of a completed circle. Tsubaki started giggling and everyone looked at her confusedly.

"It's just so cute, I'm sorry," Tsubaki sighed.

Soul felt a twinge of pink heat his face as Maka accepted the refilled bottlecap of soup from him. She drank a bit and let out an very appeased, cheerful sigh as she leaned back very slightly.

"It's really nice out," Maka stated.

"Agreed," responded Tsubaki, Chrona, and Liz.

"So symmetrically balanced," added Kid.

Maka just breathed deeply. She felt so refreshed now since the last shards of anger she held from the earlier argument slipped away into the wind. A soft and very weak wind danced through Death City as the yard where everyone ate blossomed with the sounds of other students chatting about randomized subjects. Soul still internally found him dissing the blame to himself, but seeing Maka happy kept him in a decent spirit. He just wondered how long fate would let her shrinkage be easy on them.


	6. Hangout Perils

Okay everyone, thanks for being patient^_^ It is my joy and pleasure to finally be able to give another chapter of Bite Size to you all.

Don't forget to review and let me know how I am doing with it, plus to just let me know what you are thinking of it overall.

The concept and ideals of this chapter as well as the original storyline are **blankdude's**, but of course you already knew that, right?

Also check out some of **raelynn gross **and **Sally White's **stories as well as some of my own, such as _Semi Legal_ and _New Beginnings_. If you've read _Soul's Fluffy Kitten_ or _Fluffy Puppy Trio_, you might like to check out the third story of that series called_ Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family_. Please be sure to review anything you read; have respect for the authoresses who made those stories possible^_^

Anyway, this should entertain you. So just enjoy and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 6: Hangout Perils**

Tuesday after school found Maka, Soul, and friends in Maka and Soul's apartment. The streets of Death City were dimming, but the laughing sun hadn't even begun to set yet.. The skies were decently clear and it likely wouldn't storm or anything. The air was warm and the wind was gentle. It gave the city a calm and serene feel, even though Death City was generally and very often not serene. If anything, Death City was usually just quite creepy although fairly lively through the day and some of the afternoon.

"Wow, all I can say is, not bad," Tsubaki praised, chewing on a small morsel of the lasagna Soul had recently prepared.  
>"Yeah, Soul," Liz chided in, "-I never would have expected someone like you to be able to do this. If anything, I always thought it wasn't your style."<br>The weapon couldn't help but smirk as he took another slice of his greatly received cooking. As he set his plate back down, he took another glance at Maka, who appeared to be fascinated by all the commotion going on around her. Maka was sure this room had never looked so interesting to her before. Yet, in her shrunken state, she found this room to be quite amazing. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked around the room, seeing it in it's gigantic glory over her current size. The floor was brown wood and the walls were a clean white, both seeming so much larger to her than they ever had before. The walls were like giant white sculptures towering over her and the floor was a giant brown field. The kitchen was across the room while this segment was the living room. The stove, countertops, and appliances were all either black or white. All of them were mountains to the meister right now. She loved how she could see the many different cracks in the floor, either of old age or something scratching the surface. Maka, wearing the doll version of a black lace lounging dress, sat on was the large coffee table in front of the TV and in between the couches. Soul, Black Star, and Kid watched basketball as they ate their lasagna. Kid, Liz, and Patty lined one couch while Soul, Chrona, Black Star, and Tsubaki lined the larger one across from the other couch. The glass coffee table sat in the space between the two couches and in front of the small-medium black TV set.  
>"You okay Maka? Need any more food?" Soul inquired.<br>"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I will take some more though, thanks."  
>Soul smiled at her and went to get her some more food. As she sat on this table, Maka could also see its wearings and even see where some paint was chipped. The ceiling light dangling and shining above her and the brown wooden table almost made her feel like she was on the beach with the sun beating down upon her.<p>

Soul soon returned with Maka's plate along with his own. She was using a broken down plastic fork to eat, but even that was just slightly oversized for her current. However, she knew using a doll fork would be useless and an essential pain in the hind end. Especially since the lasagna towered over her as she sat down on the table. Soul sure knew how to make lasagna and damn was it good. Suddenly, the crowd in the TV cheered and Black Star tossed his arms up into the air.

"Yeah! They scored! I told you they'd win one Soul! I, the godly Black Star, was right again!"

"Black Star, you do know it's only the first half right? And they only have a two point lead!" exclaimed Soul.

"It's not symmetrical!" wailed Kid.

"Oh great," moaned Liz.

"Haha! They only have two!" chided Patty.

"It should be eight!" cried Kid.

"Well nope, now it's four," Tsubaki sighed.

"W...what's so great about eight again?" asked Chrona blankly.

"You'll regret asking," Soul and Maka both stated in unison.

Everyone eyed Kid expectingly as he stared at Chrona, something developing in his gold eyes. It was like a spring pulling back in order to spring up later.

"Eight is amazing! It is symmetrical both ways and it divides evenly!"

Kid went on and the whole group, even Chrona, groaned mournfully. Patty finally snatched the last cookie from the plate on the coffee table and shoved it into Kid's mouth roughly.

"Awesome. Thank you Patty!" cheered Soul and Black Star.

Maka decided that she wanted a cookie and she wanted to get it by herself. She saw that the plate on the coffee table was empty, but there was another on the table next to Soul. Maka stood up and walked over to the edge of the table where she looked up at Soul.

"Soul, let me over on your arm."

"Eh, Maka? What's up?"

"I'm traveling to get a cookie."

"And why couldn't you ask?"

"Because I want to get it myself!"

Chrona and Tsubaki giggled sightly as Soul sighed. He stretched his arm to the table to let Maka walk over, but kept his eyes upon her. It was a good thing too, because Black Star sneezed, snapping Maka's concentration and causing her to fall. Soul quickly put his other hand below her and caught her before setting her on the table by him.

"See, you should have just asked."

"Shut up Soul," Maka pouted as she collected a chocolate chip cookie.

The girls giggled again as Soul used his arm to help Maka with her return trip before setting the plate of cookies onto the coffee table for everyone to get to. She decided to start conversation with someone. Since Soul was into the game, Maka decided to chat with Chrona.

"So how are you doing Chrona?" Maka inquired.

"O...oh I'm fine. Thanks. H..hey, M...Maka, what does everything look like when your s..small anyway?" Chrona asked her

"Huge," Maka answered, "-this lasagna is like a tower or something. The floor looks like a giant and endless field. This table seems like a beach being under the ceiling light too, which is like the sun right now. Only not so burning to the skin," Maka added.

Chrona nodded with a slight smile on the shy pink haired girl's face.

"And everyone looks like a giant to me right now. I'm just glad everyone here is my friend, you know?" Maka giggled a little.

"Y..yeah. It would be pretty scary if w..we weren't. I..I could only imagine being tiny and having to be around M...Medusa then..." Chrona's voice trembled.

"Yeah," Maka sighed, smiling wanly at her friend.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Soul huffed as he stood to go get it, wondering who it was anyway. He opened the door to a somewhat familiar girl in a simple red skirt and a black formal blouse. An emblem on the shirt and a small beret-like hat on her head identified her as a Death Scout. Carrot colored bangs showed from under the hat while the remains of the hair was pulled back. Her eyes were hazel as they sat behind her glasses somewhat calmly. This girl was no more than 11 years old and she recalled Soul, being that she was Raichel. The girl from the toy store narrowed her eyes up at him as she made her inquiry.

"Would you like to buy any Death Scout cookies sir?" Raichel asked.

"No thanks kid. I'm pretty good with cooking my own cookies," Soul responded.

Unfortunately, Soul didn't even recall the girl. She smiled as she walked away, not caring that she hadn't made a sale given the fact that she now had a plan that the devious and brainy girl liked a lot. She glanced up at the door to check the number, apartment 506. Perfect, she loved that she knew this information as she continued on.

Soul, quite oblivious, sat back onto the couch and relaxed as Maka eyed him.

"Who was that?" she inquired.

"Some strange girl selling Death Scout cookies. Told her no and sent her on her way," Soul answered.

A chill ran up Maka's back. Why was it that she suddenly had a bad feeling about this? She shrugged it off and finished up her plate of lasagna finally before joining in on the rest of the hangout time before everyone went home.


	7. Blown Away in the Wind

Hey everyone, I'm back with Bite Size!

Don't forget to review and let me know how I am doing with it, plus to just let me know what you are thinking of it overall.

The concept and ideals of this chapter as well as the original storyline are **blankdude's**, but of course you already knew that, right?

And of course, I don't own Soul Eater.

Also check out some of **raelynn gross **and **Sally White's **stories as well as some of my own, such as _Semi Legal_ and _New Beginnings_. If you've read _Soul's Fluffy Kitten_ or _Fluffy Puppy Trio_, you might like to check out the third story of that series called_ Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family_. Please be sure to review anything you read; have respect for the authoresses who made those stories possible^_^

Anyway, this should entertain you. So just enjoy and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 7: Blown Away in the Wind**

Wednesday morning sent that ringing of the mini alarm clock with headphones into Soul's ears again, slamming him awake. He shut it off and got up to change into his jeans and t-shirt. As he left the room for the bathroom, the other alarm clock shattered the air. After turning it off, Soul and Maka proceeded to get ready for their crazy and long day. Today, Maka placed herself into a pretty black and pink sundress and pulled on the plastic black sandals to go with it. The air outside was warm and very windy as the sun laughed above like it almost always did. Stepping outside, Soul felt the harsh winds speeding across Death City and quickly shielded Maka from the turbulent winds. Leaves and sticks of weak and light composition bounced across the streets and yards of Death City as Soul arrived at school with Maka safely on his shoulder.

Their friends were outside, enjoying the speeding and warm air.

"Hi Maka," Chrona greeted the shrunken meister upon Soul's shoulder.

She waved back, "Hey there Chrona. Having a nice morning?"

"Y...yeah, pretty much," Chrona replied.

Maka smiled, "Good!"

The wind rushed again and Soul shielded Maka again. They finally walked into school and got through class, this time without the intercom interruption. Soul continued taking notes for him and Maka both, which was hard but he didn't mind too much. Soon enough, it was finally lunch time, which assembled the group of seven friends outside to eat in the windy and sunny air. Once again, Chrona and Soul were feeding Maka by hand, but the wind was terribly strong. Soul tried to react to where he could shield Maka by hand, but it was harder when trying to eat. Somewhere in his mind, he badgered himself that he was going to be unable to keep her safe like this.

"This wind is nuts!" exclaimed Liz.

"It's insane! Like a crazy giraffe!" proclaimed Patty.

"Not giraffes! They're asymmetrical!" wailed Kid.

"Are they really?" Soul asked Maka.

Maka shrugged, she didn't really know nor care. The wind pressed against her harshly and she fell off of Soul's shoulder. In a snap reaction, Soul caught her and replaced her on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Maka?"

"I'm fine Soul."

"G..good thing Soul was there," commented Chrona

The mentality he had after she had fallen from his nightstand came back all over again and Soul started to zone out a little. Why couldn't he seem to protect her?

_**That's when the wind picked up even harder...**_

"Soul!"

Maka didn't even stand a chance as she tried to grasp his shirt but failed horribly. She screamed as the wind tore her from his shoulder and Chrona jumped up to try to catch her friend. Chrona's arm fell short as the wind yanked Maka harshly into the air.

"Soul!"

Soul snapped back into reality in time for him to see the others trying to catch a flying Maka. He leaped up and ran after her quickly. He was right below her before he tried to catch his shrunken meister, Maka reaching her small hand out to her trusted weapon.

"Maka!"

She stretched as he reached his arm to her, but the wind tore her away just as he nearly had her into his hand. Soul and Chrona rushed after her first, followed by the others. The wind swirled Maka as she screamed repeatedly. It was like she was like she was trapped in a tornado, tearing her from her friends. She felt helpless and quite burdening at this rate as she heard Soul and Chrona crying and bellowing her name. She soon heard her other friends as the wind rushed harder around her small form. Maka screamed as she felt her stomach jump, the wind tossing her sky high as if she weren't high enough. Looking down, she saw that she almost at the very edge of the field where she and her friends ate lunch and her friends were quite far.

The wind soon slammed Maka down into the ground painfully, making her yelp before she just lay still for a minute, her body face up towards the sky. Like this, every single thing looked huge. Everything from tall blades of grass to dandelions looked like trees to Maka. Next to her was a sturdy stick about her size that she could use in case if she had problems. She may as well be prepared, she could tell she'd be here a while. Maka brought herself to her legs, finding herself to be okay and mostly uninjured, just some scratches and scrapes along with a small cut in her leg. Nothing compared to the usual mess of injuries she got fighting kishins or witches.

Meanwhile, Soul and Chrona stopped, the others stopping after them.

"She's...she's gone," Soul muttered suddenly, a quake in his voice as a lump grew in his throat.

"She landed in the grass somewhere," Chrona whimpered.

"Okay, we just have to find her! I, the godly Black Star, shall assist you all with my awesomeness!"

"Great, that will be some help," murmured Kid sarcastically.

"Oh dammit, how could I let Maka get blown away like that?" Soul cursed himself.

Maka was walking around, trying to figure out where she was and how to get back. She continuously found rocks, which were different to her depending on size. Small ones were like seats and large ones were mountains. Really small ones, like pebbles, seemed like they could be carved into shoes; really horrible looking and terribly uncomfortable shoes that is. Suddenly, she heard a rustle and whirled around only to see a mouse come charging out of the grass and leap onto her.

"Ack!" Maka yelped, waving the stick.

She slapped the mouse on the head with it, as if she were doing a 'Maka chop.' Maka, inwardly, tried to figure out why the hell the damn thing was attacking her. Oh...oh that's right. Part of lunch was a Death Club sandwich, which had cheese on it. Soul and Chrona had been pulling bits off of the sandwich for her, including cheese, which meant that her hands smelled like cheese and other foods that mice eat. Which made this mouse think she actually had something he or she wanted. Maka jabbed at it with the stick and jumped back as it tried to tackle her again.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, you field mouse," growled Maka.

She slashed at the mouse again, relying on the stick to act as her sword. Several attacks, not very damaging only discouraging, hit. Suddenly, the mouse's eyes grew wide and it turned a full circle before scurrying away in hurried fear. Maka cheered, pumping her 'sword' into the air victoriously.

"Hah! Even the mini me can win some battles!"

Suddenly, Maka felt hot air rushing against her neck, like breathing. Slowly, Maka turned, only to find the true reason for the mouse's retreat. It was a fox, small enough to hide in the grass, but much larger than Maka and that mouse. His fur was red and he wasn't a happy camper at the two animals he had come across. Maka's green eyes widened immensely as she recognized the battle she would never win with only a stick. This was bad...Maka quickly tightened her grasp on the stick and ran from the red fox, charging down the paths of dirt, rock, flowers, weeds, and grass.

"Soul! Soul! Soul!" Maka screamed, hoping they'd find her soon and get her out of this mess.

She tripped over a fake diamond ring and yelped as she fell painfully. Scowling, she picked up the ring, figuring she could give it to the lost and found whenever she got back to Soul. For now, she just put it on her head like a hat. Finding the fox still on her trail, Maka resumed her run, repeatedly screaming for Soul and Chrona every chance she got. When looking back to check if she had lost it, she slammed into a tree...erm, a mushroom and fell onto her back. Quickly, she recovered and hopped onto the top of the mushroom, landing face down. It was like a platform when on top of it. She looked back to see that the fox was no where in sight, so she sat and fanned herself, weakly calling Soul's name when she could.

"This is really hard," Liz muttered.

By now, lunch had ended, so the twins had gone to tell Marie and Stein what had happened before they hunted the seven friends down for skipping class. Even when the twins had returned, Maka hadn't been found.

"Maka!" Soul called again.

"We won't hear her, even if she calls back. We need...like a signal or something," Kid thought aloud.

"Oh like what? 'I'm over here, I'm the flatchested bookworm!'" Black Star yelled.

Soul growled and glared at Black Star heavily, frustrated at both himself and the fact that they couldn't find Maka in the first place anyway.

"No Black Star," spat Soul, "-he meant a nonverbal signal, like a thrown rock or something like that."

"Yeah, that would work," Tsubaki agreed.

"There's a ton of rocks over here!" called Patty.

Soul facepalmed, "We don't need the rocks, Maka does. Maybe if she hears us, she can toss a pebble or something at us. What do you think Maka, can you? It's up to you right now."

Maka, able to hear Soul from wherever the hell she was, located a pebble and made her best throw in the direction of his voice. Sadly, weakened by her new size, the toss failed epically and Maka moaned mournfully. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head; a catapult! Maka quickly went off to find materials for a catapult.

"Great, she can't even hear us," Black Star muttered.

"Or maybe she can't even throw that well in her state," Kid murmured.

"Crap! Freaking hell!" bellowed Soul, kicking a larger rock away from him.

"Soul! What if that or something else you kick lands on Maka?" asked Tsubaki.

Soul's eyes widened and he moaned, "Shit..."

"Oh great, now we may be the rescue party for an injured miniature," Liz grumbled.

"I, the godly Black Star-!"

"Black Star, please...just stop," muttered Soul

"Y...yeah...we need to focus," noted Chrona.

Maka located a rock and a stick as well a thimble. She then found a pebble and loaded it into the thimble before situating everything the way she needed it by using some strayed rubber bands. Once finished, Maka listened for the voices of her friends again.

"Don't worry Soul, we'll find her," Tsubaki noted.

_Tsubaki! That's to the East! Maka yelled to herself._

"I hope so," Soul sighed.

_Soul! Also to the East, perfect! Maka cheered inwardly._

She quickly rotated the makeshift catapult and slammed her weight in addition to a rock she managed to hold onto the other end to launch the pebble. She slammed harshly into the ground but knew she did it right when she heard Soul.

"Ow! A pebble just-! Maka!" Soul cried.

Soul rushed into the direction the pebble had shot from while the others watched hopefully. Maka listened to the rustling of the grass as she found her way onto her feet and started calling Soul's name.

"Maka, wherever you are, don't let me step on you. Scream or throw a rock at me, something," Soul stated.

Maka searched for a pebble as she noted the closeness of his footsteps on the grass. When he came into her eye of sight, Maka waited for just the right moment before yelling his name really loudly and tossing the rock at his leg. The second the rock struck him, he kneeled down and pushed ground around, following Maka's calls until he finally found her by her catapult.

"Maka, cool, I finally found you," sighed Soul breathlessly as he let her climb into his hand.

Maka smiled as he lifted her up. Looking at her, he noted the ring on her head and laughed slightly.

"Nice hat there Maka."

She grinned, "Thanks Soul. I'll probably turn it in to lost and found."

"Nah, you should keep it. Don't think anyone misses it at this point. Besides, it looks strangely cool on you."

She shrugged, "Okay, I'll keep it."

He placed her on his shoulder, but Maka jumped up and hugged the side of his face.

"Thank you so much Soul. I'm so glad to see you..."

Soul patted her back with only one finger as she hugged his face.

"Maka, you have no idea how much I'm glad to see you too."

She sighed happily as she slid back down onto his shoulder before he stood up and walked back over to the others. They headed back inside and, along the way, Maka told her friends of the mini adventure before the made it to class.


	8. Fishy Napping

Let's see here. Bite Size has contained drama, comedy, madness, awesomeness, and other cool stuff. Who's ready for what's next? Okay, here it is!

Don't forget to review and let me know how I am doing with it, plus to just let me know what you are thinking of it overall.

The concept and ideals of this chapter as well as the original storyline are **blankdude's**, but of course you already knew that, right?

Also check out some of **raelynn gross **and **Sally White's **stories as well as some of my own, such as _Semi Legal_ and _New Beginnings_. If you've read _Soul's Fluffy Kitten_ or _Fluffy Puppy Trio_, you might like to check out the third story of that series called_ Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family_. Please be sure to review anything you read; have respect for the authoresses who made those stories possible^_^

Anyway, this should entertain you. So just enjoy and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 8: Fishy Napping**

The dead of night had already long fallen in Death City. The young orange haired girl had just watched her target and her target's guardian go to bed. She still didn't understand how that doll could move and talk; she had to have been so very expensive. And why the hell did that boy have a _doll? A doll _and he was a boy! She laughed as she adjusted herself on the huge branch carefully. She lived right across the street from this apartment complex, plus her mother was on a cruise _without _her and she had been left with a maid. It had been just so easy to fool the maid and wait a few hours for the house to pass into the world of sleep. Carefully, she crawled forward on the very thick branch and lifted the window's screen, leaving the entire room open. Raichel had watched the boy rest the doll in the cardboard box. Swiftly, the small and brainy eleven year old pulled her neighbor's fishing pole from where it rested on the branch next to her. The idiot neighbor had left it on the porch, easy access for a quick and stealthy girl. Raichel peaked into the window and saw the doll resting on a bed within the box, which was missing a side. Grinning, the cunning girl pushed the fishing rod inside and sent the line after Maka. She had read way too many books on this.

She tugged the line back to see the doll jerk. Perfect! She reeled in her prize, the small and pretty blond haired doll whose eyes were closed as she slept. Satisfied, Raichel climbed down from the tree and returned the pole as if it were never gone from its resting place. Unfortunately, Maka stirred with the jostling.

"Hey! Whoever you are, put me down! Let me go!

"Listen up. You're my doll now, okay? So sorry, but I can't fulfill that request of yours."

"Soul will find me! Let me go, let me go!"

Maka squirmed heavily in the loose but firm fist she was being held in.

"Soul? What, is he that boy that used to own you? I don't quite understand why he owns a doll. Boys generally don't."

"I'm not a doll! I'm not!"

"Yeah right. Whatever."

Raichel let herself into her house and went to her room. She tossed Maka into a large dollhouse before closing the house and locking it shut.

"Let me out! Stop this!"

"Just go to sleep. We'll play in the morning."

Raichel put earplugs in her ears and went to bed. Maka darted around the dollhouse in a fit of panic and dismay. She tripped over a Barbie and crashed into a wall, wishing she had her home of cardboard. Sadly realizing her helplessness, Maka crawled into bed and fell asleep sobbing mournfully.

Soul woke up to his headphone alarm clock and rose from bed to get ready for school. Unfortunately, Soul got the shock of his life; Maka was not in her bed at all. Soul stared blankly, thinking he may have gone crazy. After blinking and rubbing his eyes, Soul realized she really was not in her bed and he screamed.

"Maka! Maka! Maka, where are you? Maka, this is uncool!"

The mentality of the nightstand incident slammed into him along with his own self-induced blame for her getting shrunk in the first place. Soul rushed around to every place Maka could be in his room. Being that his door was closed, Soul knew she couldn't have gotten from this room on her own. And as far as he knew, there was no one else who would take her from the room either. Soul rushed to the bathroom mirror and called Lord Death, praying Spirit wasn't there. When Lord Death answered, Soul saw that Spirit was indeed not there, thank goodness for him.

"Yo, what's up Soul?"

"Maka is missing! I can't find her anywhere and I just tore apart my room."

"Hum….that's not good. Okay, stay home and try to find her."

"Okay. Can we not tell Spirit this?"

"Sure thing Soul, don't worry. Just find Maka."

Death hung up and Soul rushed back to his room to continue tearing it apart. Worry burned in his heart and he found his brain pulsing with internal blame and accusations. It was like he was mentally on trial. Where in the world could she be? What if he never found her?

Meanwhile, mini Maka was exploring her current hell. What kind of weird person built a house like this anyway? It was sickeningly pink and, although Maka liked pink, it was just too much. Pink is quite nice, but not in very, very, very excessive quantities. Everything, even that stupid bed she had slept on, was hard as rock and quite useless. If people were going to waste time building crap like this, couldn't they at least make it work? No, of course not, because 'dolls' aren't supposed to move and talk. So why the hell did Raichel still think she was a doll? The house had everything and yet, it had nothing. It had absolutely nothing because it was not Maka's home. It was not where she belonged and she had been kidnapped for crying out loud.

She wandered down annoyingly thin pink stairs and found her way into the living room. It contained everything living rooms normally have, except in mini sized and dysfunctional plastic. Walking further, Maka stumbled into the kitchen which, to her horror, was also pink and useless. How the hell was she going to feed herself in a useless house like this? She didn't care, she just wandered off into what she noted seemed to be a library or a study of some kind. Maka's heart sank when she found that every book was painted into the wall and the ones on the plastic table were just posers that didn't even open! Moaning with terrible discontent, Maka made her way back to the living room and wearily sat herself down on a hard-as-hell couch. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Soul groaned too as he sank to the ground, leaning against the desk where Maka's cardboard home was stationed. He hated this, he hated it so much. How was he going to take care of Maka now if he didn't even know where she was? This was torturing him; he already held so much self-induced blame and now she was lost to who knows what? Why was his mind and heart turning into his own personal hell? He didn't care anymore as he looked up to the ceiling. Soul needed to stop this guilty bullshit and figure out where Maka was and what to do about it; he knew that much for sure.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself.

"What do I do now?" Maka inquired to herself.

They would know sooner than they thought. Maka's personal hell had only begun and Soul would have his answers….only time would let it occur.


	9. Location and Infiltration

Alright everyone, I am back with Bite Size!

I just finished getting Soul and Maka together in Semi-Legal, which was totally sweet. I'm happy to say that Semi-Legal is my very first story to have reached 100 reviews! I'm very proud and excited to continue it on! If you haven't read it yet, drop by and read it! It's perfect for those who love mysteries and Soka both, plus Black Star and Tsubaki are together in it too. *cheers* Don't forget to review it too or I may have to send Maka to take your soul.

Don't forget to review this too and let me know how I am doing with it, plus to just let me know what you are thinking of it overall.

The concept and ideals of this chapter as well as the original storyline are **blankdude's**, but of course you already knew that, right?

Also check out some of **raelynn gross **and **Sally White's **stories as well as some of my own, such as _Semi Legal_ and _New Beginnings_. If you've read _Soul's Fluffy Kitten_ or _Fluffy Puppy Trio_, you might like to check out the third story of that series called_ Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family_. Please be sure to review anything you read; have respect for the authoresses who made those stories possible^_^

Anyway, this should entertain you. So just enjoy and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 9: Location and Infiltration**

One second, Maka was staring into the darkness of the unlit dollhouse and the next found her staring at Raichel as the eleven year old opened the dollhouse. Maka jumped up towards her and screamed.

"Let me out of here! I am not a doll and I do not belong to anyone! More so I do not belong here, I belong at my home where Soul is!"

"You're a silly one aren't you? Haven't you understood? No matter what you are or what you say, I'm not letting you go home."

"And why the hell not?" asked Maka.

Raichel smiled and shrugged, "Because if I took you, why would I throw you away? That would be like throwing away my prize from a carnival game. Both would be rather stupid."

Maka scowled at her annoying captor.

"In the meantime," Raichel began, holding up a doll, "-why don't meet Ms. Pink?"

Maka's face distorted in ultimate dismay and a horrified expression as she stared at the object being held out towards her face. The doll was taller than her, manually painted a terrible and gross shade of pink, with long pink hair and a weird grin. She wore a short and over-frilled dress and the small black lines around her eyes didn't help any.

"Agh! That is the ugliest doll I've ever seen in my sixteen years of life!" screamed Maka.

Maka ran in the other direction towards the end of the table where the dollhouse perched. She leaped off of the purple table and crashed into a box of dolls, all of which taller than her except for a select few.

"Hey! No one said you could leave!"

Raichel quickly walked over, her walk faster than Maka's shrunken run. She soon enough caught Maka, scooping her back up in her hand and setting her on the table.

"Just let me go! Or at least feed me, I'm hungry…" grumbled Maka.

Raichel reached into a large bin and dropped an assortment of plastic food in front of Maka. At this offering of food, she facepalmed.

"I eat real food….I'm not a doll. I'm not what you think I am!"

Raichel rolled her eyes, "Sheesh. You're quite a stubborn one. Anyway, you have other dolls to meet."

Raichel brought up a muscular tan boy tall wearing a tuxedo. He had the worst windblown style ever and Maka swore that he looked like some kind of player. Next came Miss Blue, the blue and more terrifying version of Ms. Pink. That one sent Maka diving off of the table again, only for Raichel to recapture her and plop her back onto the table.

"I hate my life now…" moaned Maka.

Even the doll with silver hair didn't impress her nor did the separate one with reddish eyes. Maka was not in a good mood, who the hell would be anyway?

"Who are you anyway and why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Well, I tried to buy you but your friend wouldn't sell. I knew I wasn't crazy and so when I found out that your old owner lived in that apartment on my cookie selling rounds, I hatched my plan. So now you are here and here you shall stay."

So it was her! The girl at the toy store! Dammit to hell, wasn't she supposed to go to a mental hospital or something?

"I won't last long unless you actually feed me!"

"Aw sheesh, you're so annoying about food. I need you to meet two more."

"Why?" moaned Maka, eying Ms. Pink and Miss Blue.

"You're joining a family, so you need to know the family," Raichel answered before plopping a blond one and a brown haired one on the table.

The woman was dressed in a giant puffy pink dress and her hair was braided while the male's hair was painted and ugly as he wore a khaki outfit.

"This is Ken and Barbie."

"Agh!" screamed Maka, "I officially hate dolls!"

"Why do you hate your kind?" Raichel asked.

"I don't! I'm a human girl! A meister at the DWMA with the best weapon any girl could ever ask for in her lifetime! I'm truly lucky to have a scythe like Soul and friends like I have!" screamed Maka, turning red and frustrated.

Raichel stared at her, eyes widening. Maka inwardly cheered, realizing she may have finally reached Raichel.

"Y…you aren't lying….You really aren't a doll at all."

Suddenly Raichel grinned in a terribly sadist and frightening way. It was the look no eleven year should ever give off and it was mortifying as it struck Maka with the terrible realization that she was in more trouble than she started in.

"I don't know how this happened to you and I don't care. Let's just see how durable you really are then Miss Meister."

Maka stared at the eleven year old in horror. She didn't like how that sounded and she mourned for Soul, wishing he was here with her. She was safe with him and she….she really loved him, as much as she wouldn't admit it. Here, Maka knew she wasn't safe; even more so with the sadistic smile staring at her from the face of a very interesting and smart child.

Meanwhile, Soul was now at the DWMA in front of Death's mirror, relieved that Stein and Spirit were on some sort of mission. Lord Death wasn't quite in the mirror at the second, but he was searching for Maka using his powers. Soul had called Blair already, ready with a plan to get Maka back. However, for once, he actually needed Blair's help for it to work. He also wanted to take Black Star, which meant Tsubaki was a given, as well as Chrona since she was another very close friend to Maka. Black Star was because Black Star was somehow helpful in his own right and Tsubaki was because of Black Star, simple as pie. He just hoped all three would agree to what his plan was, because it wasn't going to be a fun plan at all.

"Soul," Death called, returning into his mirror, "-Maka is right across the street from the complex in a girl named Raichel's house. Her soul seemed very distressed."

"Crap! Can you get Black Star, Tsubaki, and Chrona to meet me outside? It's time to go save my meister."

"You got it Soul. Good luck!"

Soul left the building and called Blair to have her meet them at the apartment. Once his friends met him outside, he explained the plan to them along the way to his apartment.

"We're going to get Blair to shrink us like she accidently shrunk Maka. She will then take us over to this girl's house, where Maka is and trade us for Maka. The thing is, what we really want is for the girl to take us and keep Maka too so we can all get out there together. However, if she does give Maka back, then all we have to do is save ourselves," Soul explained.

"I, the godly and amazing Black Star, declare this plan to be a very good and godly plan of awesomeness!"

"I think we'll be okay. But how will we grow back?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Blair is already working on that for Maka. All she'll have to do is make some for us too," Soul answered.

"O…okay. I…I'm in, I'll he…help," stammered Chrona.

"Cool. Let's go save my meister and our friend," Soul declared.

"Yeah!" cheered Black Star.

"Okay!" agreed Tsubaki.

"Right," replied Chrona with a slight smile.

The group arrived at Soul and Maka's apartment, where Blair awaited them. Soul began his explanation to Blair, ready to set the plan in motion.

Bam! Maka heard herself strike the wall harshly for about the twentieth time or so. She was being thrown around like she was in a hurricane and it did nothing good for her small form. The pale skin that held her blood, tissues, and bones was covered in several purple spots and she even had a cut in her back from where she had struck a nail in the wall that was holding up a painting. Raichel laughed in glee as she heard Maka moan heavily with painful whimpers in her tone. Her normal form could have handled this easily, even fought back with the simplest ease and won for sure. But this shrunken form left her at mercy and Maka terribly hated it. She missed Soul and she needed him. As much as she didn't want to say it, she knew it was true that he was probably the biggest reason she was alive as well as that he was the only one she would ever trust the way she did.

Raichel grinned as she picked Maka back up.

"You're quite bruised but still very durable. How fun for me."

Maka cringed. She just had to get kidnapped by a sadist child! What else could be done to her? She was already sad and already bruised. Her heart was crying for Soul and her body was screaming for it to end so she could just go home. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, piquing Raichel's interest. She carried Maka with her as she walked over to the door where the maid whom was at Raichel's disposal went to answer it.

"Um, yes, is Raichel here?" Blair asked.

The maid turned, "Raichel!"

Raichel smiled and headed to the door.

"Yes? Who might you be?"

"I'm a friend of the owner of that doll. I'd like to make a trade," stated Blair.

"Oh really?"

Maka gasped as she stared at Blair, wriggling in Raichel's ever tightening grip.

"I have three dolls that do things on their own, much like she does. One is a boy and two are sweet girls."

With those words, Blair opened the tiny cardboard box she was carrying to reveal the miniatures of Chrona, Tsubaki, Black Star, and….her dearest friend Soul. Maka clapped her hands over her mouth as Soul smiled and winked at her.

_'Soul, no! Don't do it! No! Why Soul, why?'_

Raichel smiled. She wanted all four of them, knowing that this could be very fun for her. Noting the twitching cat ears on Blair's head, she grinned.

"Look, a bird!"

Knowing this was part of the plan, Blair acted like she really cared and whirled, purposely letting the box fall. Maka screamed in ultimate protest as Raichel collected it and slammed the door, unnoted since the maid had gone off to do some work she had to do. Raichel smiled as she threw Maka harshly into the tiny box. Soul dove for her and let her crash into his back as Raichel carried them towards a different room.

"Soul!" Maka cried.

She jumped off of him and her other friends watched as he stood up and looked at her. He cringed and sighed heavily.

"Oh Maka….your skin is practically purple…." Soul sighed.

"Yeah….our captor is sadist. The minute she realized that I was actually human, I got tossed into the wall repeatedly. I also have this," Maka began, turning and lifting her shirt back to reveal the bleeding wound from the nail.

Soul gasped heavily and Chrona cringed.

"Dammit….this is my fault. So uncool…" Soul grunted.

"Soul! That's not true! Stop blaming yourself for stupid stuff! You talk about being cool? Well blaming yourself is uncool!"

Black Star muffled a breaking laugh as Tsubaki and Chrona smiled. Soul's red eyes widened as he stared at Maka's green. She held his eyes with her own daring him to even protest to what she had just said. On the outside, Soul smiled and reached out, hugging his meister carefully.

"Alright Maka, I'm just glad you're okay."

Suddenly, Raichel set the box down on a surface. Raichel had brought them into her playroom, a room much larger and much more perilous for them than her own room. None of the group couldn't see over the wall of the box, but they could hear Raichel's voice and a squeaking sound.

"Okay guys, time for you all to meet my pet rat; Chewer."


	10. Into the Night

Sheesh, even Bite Size is almost done. Still a couple more chapters or so, so just wait up.

Remember that Blankdude is the original owner of this story and that I need reviews and I crave them so that I know how I'm doing.

I do not own Soul Eater and Blankdude owns Raichel as well. If you really really want to, I guess I could kind of own Chewer...but I really don't want to...O_O

Enjoy and review!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 10: Into the Night**

"You should only really put us in there if you want your rat dead or, at the very least, severely wounded!" called Maka as Raichel held them over the cage.

"Last time I checked, it's bigger than all five of you," Raichel calmly noted.

Soul smirked, figuring he knew what Maka meant. Black Star shook his fist and bellowed.

"I, the godly Black Star, demand that you release me and my followers at once!"

Raichel laughed as Tsubaki clapped a hand over his mouth and Chrona sunk to her knees, moaning fearfully.

"You guys will just have to stay here. I'll come visit in the morning and see if I'll have to clean Chewer's cage."

"You will! Of his carcass that is!" bellowed Maka.

Raichel shrugged, "Oh well. He bit me last week, so I really have no use for an idiot who bites the hand that feeds him."

With that, Raichel dropped the shrunken meisters and weapons into the cage of a large rat named Chewer. He was gray with red creepy eyes and, although not truly that large, he was gigantic to the shrunken ones before him.

"Soul!" Maka called.

"What the hell are we doing?" asked Black Star.

"We're going to fight you uncool dummy!" yelled Soul, turning himself into Maka's shrunken but potent scythe.

"Oh. Tsubaki!"

"Understood!"

"Ragnorak!" cried Chrona, standing up with her willingness to fight too.

A giant black, indescribable blob with eyes bursts from Chrona's back, shrunken to proportion as the sword develops in her hand. Maka twirls Soul above her head, overjoyed to be wielding him once more finally after these past days of fun, adventure, and hell all in one.

"Missed this Maka, didn't you?" Soul asked her.

"You have no idea Soul. No idea whatsoever."

"You so sure?"

Maka paused and blushed slightly. Idiot! Of course he missed it too! Sure, the past days had been okay, but they were also nothing compared to being able to fight proudly together. The break was nice, but it was time to fight now!

Maka grinned, "Let's do this!"

"Yahoo! I, the amazing Black Star, shall kick your ratty ass!"

"Black Star, watch your mouth!"

"L…let's go!" Chrona declared in her signature stammer.

The three meisters charged at the rat, Maka leaping into the air, Black Star ducking to the underside, and Chrona flying over to the side. Frightened, the rat turned, striking Black Star with its foot and Chrona with its tail. Both jumped back up and ran at it as Maka landed a slash into the side. Squeaking, the rat turned and bit Maka's arm, sending a yelp from her lips at the large bite. Normally so large, it was huge inside of Maka's shrunken arm. Black Star jumped on its back and stabbed him, only going so deep and nonfatal due to lowered strengths in this state. Chrona slashed the hind end and the rat screamed in a loud squeak before turning and striking all three of his offenders. Maka's blood fell as the others hit the glass walls of the cage. She ran right forth, not letting her wound stop her as Chrona and Black Star both arose and charged too. Maka leaped up, Black Star ran forward, and Chrona sidestepped, letting the rat rush at Black Star. Maka slashed its back, Black Star sliced the underbelly, and Chrona stabbed the side, sending the rat into the cage wall, squeaking and bleeding. No longer fighting, all five friends knew it would be dead by morning or sooner. Maka knelt down, holding her arm and lucky her bone wasn't showing to mean something worse than what it already was. Soul came out and knelt by his meister, holding his arms around her and thankful to be with her, even in this mess. Chrona let Ragnorak fade into her and Tsubaki came out to stand by Black Star.

"I think that rat shall be our escape tonight," Maka noted.

"You mean until then we're stuck in this rathole!" screamed Black Star.

"No Black Star, she means that we're going to get out and dance with all of the cute dollies until dawn," Soul hissed with sarcasm.

"Ew, I'm too godly for those…things!" yelled Black Star.

"Uh…I don't think I could handle something like that. Sounds kind of…w...weird."

Maka laughed before turning serious, "We are not dancing with those ugly objects. I swear on it all that if it gets brought up again, I'll scream into the ear of whoever brought it up until that ear bleeds."

Soul looked at her, eyebrow raised; just what in living hell made her say that? Then he saw a Barbie and Ken in the corner…um…cuddling….and he suddenly felt repulsed.

"I agree with Maka….dolls are so uncool…" moaned Soul.

"And horrifyingly ugly…" Maka shuddered at the memory of Miss Blue and Ms. Pink

"For now, we should rest up for the escape tonight," Tsubaki noted.

"Yeah. Tonight, we can lean the rat against the glass wall and climb up onto it. From there, we can jump over the wall of the cage," Maka noted.

"Then what?" inquired Chrona.

"From there…I think I can get us to the front door," Maka answered.

Everyone nodded and settled all the way across the cage, away from the dead rat. Soul and Maka in the corner, Chrona in the middle, and Black Star along with Tsubaki in the next corner. Soul lifted Maka's arm, making her wince as he looked it over.

"Damn rat, it got you badly… Soul grumbled.

He pulled his t-shirt off, leaving him in his shrunken tank top as he wrapped the black shirt around Maka's arm, using the sleeves to tie it around.

"Thanks Soul…"

"Don't worry about it.

"Not just for this but….for everything you've done over these past few days. I'm so glad you…care enough to do all of that for me…"

Soul leaned back and tapped the back of his head to the glass cage wall. His red eyes went soft and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Maka, if you think the word 'care' sums it up, you're either dense or dumber than you sometimes act."

"Hey!"

Soul turned to her, "Hay is for horses Maka."

"What are you even saying?" she whelped.

Soul rolled his eyes, his face red as they are, "You idiot."

"Soul-!"

She never finished….

"Aw," sighed Chrona quietly and happily for her friends.

"Black Star, look!" cried Tsubaki.

"Hah! I, the god of love, knew that was coming!"

Tsubaki glanced at him, "You definitely are the god of something, but certainly not love…."

"Hey! I protest that!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and Black Star pouted.

Soul pulled back and held a red as fire Maka to his chest.

"That's what I meant…" he whispered.

"Soul….Soul I…."

She sighed and melted against him, "I…love you Soul…."

Soon enough, darkness set its blanket over Death City as the sun let the moon come up. Laughing and bleeding, the moon floated above, sitting in front of the clouds as its notorious laugh rang. Black Star, by losing an epic game of rock paper scissors, was forced to position the gross, bloody, and dead rat against the cage wall. In return, he was allowed to escape first. He climbed on the rat the instant he had it set and dove over the cage wall.

Thud! Crack! Thud! Black Star struck the table and bounced off, popping his back lightly with a crack and sending him to where he crashed on top of a very ugly doll, Mr. Green; the brother of Miss Blue and Ms. Pink.

"Agh! It's so ugly, it's so ugly!" screamed Black Star.

"Quiet Black Star!" hissed Tsubaki as she jumped down, landing on the table with her feet.

Maka jumped down with Soul next, both landing on their feet before Chrona jumped out to join them. All four jumped down, where Tsubaki found Black Star kicking Mr. Green repeatedly for being 'ungodly and ugly.' She dragged him off, where they rushed to follow Maka and the others. Maka led them down the hall, soon recognizing it from when Raichel had carried her to the door. Quietly, she gave them a hand signal and ducked against a wall to check around the corner.

The house itself may as well have been asleep. Nothing was astir and even every maid had gone to sleep. Maka smiled and led her friends onward, to the front door and the windows as many shadows flowed into the darkened abyss of a room. Looking around, Maka noted the controller cords for the window blinds hanging down and she jumped for one, motioning for everyone to follow her. They all climbed up and ended up onto the sill, where they all finally saw the laughing moon. The window having been left open a crack by accident had a hole in its screen. All they had to do was open the window.

"Everyone, heave!" Maka called.

Side to side, everyone grabbed an edge of the window and pushed it upwards, causing only a slight budge. Grunting and moaning, they finally managed to get it lifted up enough for escape. Not daring to celebrate yet, the five friends slipped into the world between the window and its screen before climbing out the hole and leaping out into the night, plummeting to the grass below. Only this grass felt furry and was…breathing?

"Possum!" screamed Maka half a minute later.

"Crap!" everyone yelped in unison before they all rushed from the now running possum and flung themselves into the grassy ring near the edge of Raichel's side of the street.

Flying through the night, all five made it across the street to the apartment. Now, the only question was how to get up to the fifth floor?

"Crap…how are we going to do this Maka?" Soul asked.

"Um…I don't know. We could wait for someone to come in…Oh! We could call Blair in our apartment! We have a mirror-phone now," Maka stated.

"Our number is 10-77-666 isn't it?" Soul asked since they had only recently gotten the damned thing and he hadn't quite learned it yet.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Chrona began looking for a mirror or something.

"Yup, that's the number alright."

"Okay…" Soul murmured

Black Star threw his fist into the air, "I, the amazing Black Star, demand to be let inside right now!"

Tsubaki and Chrona returned carrying half of a compact, the half with the mirror in it. Maka fogged it and put in the number. Blair, yawning heavily, soon answered the mirror.

"Meow! What? Oh! Soul! Maka! Blair's so glad you guys are okay! What's going on?"

"We're outside the complex and need to be let in," Soul answered.

"Okay! Blair shall come let you in!"

She hung up and the miniature group of five waited in the night until the purple haired catgirl retrieved them and took them to Maka's cardboard home, where they'd have to be until she finished the cure, which she nearly had done as it was.


	11. Day of Shrunken Madness

Alright everyone, I'm back! Next chapter ends this baby!

I do not own Soul Eater or this story's idea.

Enjoy and review

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 11: Day of Shrunken Madness**

"Ohhh."

"Uncool…."

"Ahhh."

"I need aspirin…"

"It really, really hurts…."

Daylight shone into Soul's room as he and his four shrunken buddies lay on the floor of a cardboard box house. After Blair had set them there, the group had been too worn to move and had collapsed on the floor to sleep. Soul had collapsed, face down, with his arm across Maka's middle and Tsubaki had lain horizontal across a vertical Black Star's torso. Chrona had collapsed in between the two groups, leaving her to lie alone. Everyone moaned and stretched painfully.

"I, the godly Black Star, declare that I will never sleep without a mattress ever again!"

"Shut up Black Star, I have a wound in my back from a freaking nail and I slept on that!" protested Maka.

"You okay? It didn't bleed again or anything, right?" Soul asked.

"Ohh, wow, it's so weird to be tiny," Tsubaki sighed.

"And it's ungodly!"

"Shut up!" screamed Maka.

Soul laughed as Maka sat up and everyone struggled to their feet. Suddenly, Blair poked in.

"Hey everyone! I'm picking something up for breakfast and was wondering if you guys wanted out of that stuffy box," Blair called.

"Um, not yet. We'll make that trip when breakfast gets here," Maka replied.

"Okay."

Blair left as the group continued working the kinks from their bodies. After they were all satisfied, Soul and Black Star turned while the girls changed clothes, all three using Maka's current stash of clothes.

"I'm still so small," Maka grumbled.

"Oh Maka, they'll come," Tsubaki laughed.

"I don't even…oh wait, there they are…Maka, I think they're smaller than yours…."

"Chrona!"

"Ack!"

"Oh crap!"

"Whee!"

The girls' yelps and laughs caused Soul and Black Star to blush and sink deeper into a hole of embarrassment. When allowed, the boys turned around and Soul blushed at the sight of Maka, Black Star blushed too, and Chrona just walked off to elsewhere. Maka was in a little pink lounge dress, perfect for wandering around the house. Tsubaki took to a short pair of shorts and a blue tank top while Chrona just ended up in a sundress colored in red.

"What are we supposed to do now? Randomly dance like shrunken morons?" inquired Maka.

"No way, that's uncool," Soul grunted.

"And so ungodly!"

"Okay, then what do you guys propose we do?" asked Tsubaki.

"We could write poetry…I think?" Chrona murmured.

Everyone stared at her blankly, as if she had spoken Latin.

"No way! We all read your poetry and ended up in the emo corner for hours!" cried Black Star.

"Black Star!" bellowed Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki.

Chrona whimpered and Maka groaned before giving her friend a careful hug.

"Chrona, don't cry. Black Star, I'll murder you!"

"Oh shut up small boobs!"

"Uncalled for!" protested Maka and, surprisingly, Soul.

"So what? I'm the godly Black Star!"

"I don't care who you are! You should not have said something like that to Chrona!"

"She's right Black Star," sighed Tsubaki.

Black Star huffed, rolled his eyes, and growled out a 'Whatever.' Soul muttered something unintelligible and walked over to give Maka a loving hug. Chrona calmed down and the group was soon all staring at one another.

"Seriously, now what?" Tsubaki asked.

"I say we escape this box and go on a godly exploration!" cheered Black Star.

"No way! We'll fall and get hurt like Maka almost did because of me!" protested Soul.

"Huh?" Tsubaki and Chrona inquired.

"Soul…" Maka sighed.

Soul sighed, "We are not getting out until Blair takes us out. End of story."

Black Star pouted, "Fine. Let's play a game."

"Hide and seek?" Tsubaki offered.

"If we play that, we are getting out of this box!" demanded Black Star.

Everyone looked at Soul, who eyed Maka and sighed heavily.

"Fine. But Maka, don't climb down until I get down there. Okay?"

"Soul, you know it wasn't your-!"

Soul glared, "Leave it Maka."

With that, he sighed heavily again and walked out of the box, followed by the others as he began climbing on down, using the drawers of the desk. Soon enough everyone, including Maka, was down safely on the floor.

"Dang!" the group yelped in unison, "This is insane!"

The room looked much like a very gigantic dollhouse at this point, to the point where pretty much everything was something to be climbed on. Once everyone was ready, the godly Black Star elected himself as finder, so everyone went to hide. After counting to ten, barely anyway, Black Star opened his eyes and scanned the room. He found Chrona first, since the girl had gone with her comfort zone and simply curled up in a corner, visible no less.

"Yahoo! I, the godly Black Star, have found one! Watch out my underlings, I'm out to find you all!"

Meanwhile, deep in the pits of a very unorganized area beneath a large piece of furniture, Soul and Maka both hid, both in the same corner.

"It's so dusty! That dust bunny is huge," whispered Maka.

"I know…" groaned Soul.

"It may as well be a kishin with our size right now."

"Yeah, next thing you know, it's going to eat us."

"Shut up Soul."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I asked."

"Asked? I think it was more commanded."

"Soul-!"

He silenced her with his lips as he spotted the small shadow looming near the small opening that led out from under the huge dresser. The thing is, neither let go after the shadow passed. And with this began the French kissing…

"Damn! I, the godly Black Star, refuse to admit defeat!"

"Th…then why are you saying that…?" inquired Chrona.

"Silence pink haired boyish girl follower!"

"Um…b…but..."

"Silence! I, the godly Black Star, must be able to focus!"

Chrona sighed and eyed the dresser…or was it a freaking monster? After all, it had like eight tongues sticking out with lumpy and colorful objects slipping out….so, maybe? She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that she had heard a soft and happy sigh…

"But Black Star-!"

"Silence yourself!"

"But-!"

"No!"

"But-!"

"Your butt is for waste, not my godliness!"

"Th….that's-!"

"I, the godly Black Star, command you to shut up and make yourself useful!"

"I'm-!"

"No excuses!"

Chrona sighed droopily and followed behind Black Star, but then decided to go under Soul's bed. All of a sudden, hands clapped over her mouth and yanked her over behind the bedpost.

"Ah-!"

"Calm Chrona, it's me."

"Ohh…Tsubaki. Y…you scared me."

"Yes, sorry. Just didn't want my spot given away."

"Okay…"

A look around under the bed revealed many resident and growing dust bunnies, lost change, some…strange object that was very lumpy and foreign….and a strange item covered in green fuzz. And was that one thing a stone? What about that strange and skinny rubber cylinder with bumps inside….? Is that last year's homework over there? Seriously, what the hell is that greenish yellow thing? There's a gigantic red comb….looks like a jail for a couple of rough-housing dust bunnies up in that corner like that.

"What kind of housekeeper is Soul anyway?" stammered Chrona.

"A terrible one…" whispered Tsubaki.

"Hah, I the godly Black Star found you Tsubaki! And Chrona twice now! I am the god!"

Tsubaki facepalmed as she and Chrona crawled out from under the bed.

"Soul-l-l-l-l-l-l, Maka-a-a-a-a-a-a-a, come out wherever you are and bask in my godliness!"

The two were happily leaning upon one another, fully clothed but of course, with their stomachs full of jittery yet excited butterflies. Chrona sighed and walked over to that dresser.

"Soul, Maka, I know you two are under here. Come out."

Maka sighed and led Soul out, accepting the defeat. Black Star stared wide-eyed while Tsubaki laughed heavily.

"What the hell!"

Soul and Maka burst into laughter as Blair opened the door again, carrying a couple different bags. One was Death City Waffles and the other was….the toy store?

"Where are Tsubaki, Black Star and Chrona?" Blair chirped, kneeling down.

The three walked over to her and placed themselves in her hand, after which Soul and Maka watched her run out of the room with them. The two stared at one another worriedly.

"This might be weird."

"You think?" asked Soul.

Soul and Maka ran to the door and listened out.

"Ahhh!" shrieked Tsubaki.

"I…I…I…help me!" screamed Chrona.

"I, the godliest one in the sky, shall never wear that ever!" bellowed Black Star.

Soul groaned and Maka giggled.

"This is not going to be good…" Soul whispered

"But it may be funny," Maka chirped.

"I look like a…a….a….oh, I can't even say it!" wailed Tsubaki

"I can't handle this!" cried Chrona.

"I, the godly Black Star, hate you!"

All Soul and Maka could do was laugh as Blair presented them to the pair. Tsubaki's outfit…well let's just say Black Star was the one with the bloody nose. Chrona was dressed in the same fashion and Black Star wore a skintight white suit.

"Ohh mercy…" moaned Soul, turning away.

"You said it…I'm not hungry anymore…" groaned Maka.

Although, somehow someway, all five were sitting on the table eating eggs, sausage, and giant Lord Death shaped waffles. Although Tsubaki and Chrona desperately limited any movements they had to make…while Soul and Maka limited their eyesight of all three.


	12. Regrown

Here we are guys, its all over from here! This is it! Bite Size is completed!

I really hope you all enjoyed the story and I'm very proud to have been able to have finished it.

I thank **Blankdude** for beginning this and giving me the opportunity to finish this wonderful...yet surprisingly difficult...story. I wouldn't trade the time with it for a thing.

I thank **raelynn, Sally White, and SakuSyaoCLAMPGirlForever** for their support as well as the reviewers and suscribers for keeping me going.

Thank you all! Enjoy and review one last time!

**Bite Size**

**Chapter 12: Regrown**

Through the air….forward…back again….sideways….effortlessly….following the beats of the two participating hearts….back….forth…..twirl…..float…matching the souls….letting the heart pulse…..forward….back again….forever with the one they'll always love.

The miniatures of Soul and Maka were dancing together, on the more empty space on the desk next to the cardboard box. Early dawn's gentle rays of yawning sunshine shimmered slightly from the window and lit itself upon the pair as Maka carefully followed Soul's lead. She wore a long and pretty pink dress and Soul wore the same clothes that had shrunken with him, jeans and t-shirt, leaving Maka to be the more formal looking one today.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"Thank you so much for taking care of me…"

"Maka, you already know-!"

Maka put a finger on his lips and shut him up.

"No Soul, you still don't understand. I know you feel like this whole thing was your fault. It's not, it's not your fault at all."

"Yes it is Maka. I slept in and you nearly fell to your death, I wasn't alert and you got kidnapped, and I'm the person that suggested that Blair shrink that damned burger in the first place. That means that-!"

"No Soul, because if I don't blame you, then neither should you."

She moved closer and pressed her silky lips to his in a gentle request for him to let it go. He, after pushing aside hesitation, pressed his lips against hers to say he would before tapping his tongue at her lips to request entrance, which she gladly granted. When they pulled back, Maka rested against Soul and wrapped her arms around him. He held her and the pair danced, wrapped together just like so.

"Guys, wake up!" shrieked Blair, bursting through the door excitedly.

"Ahh!" screamed Maka and Soul, both nearly leaping out of their skins.

"What the hell are you doing disturbing my godly rest?" yelped Black Star

"I'm scared," whimpered Chrona.

"Ohh, my head," moaned Tsubaki

"Alright everyone, get naked!"

"What the hell Blair? We aren't you!" screamed Maka.

Soul and Black Star were both blushing while Chrona was fighting with the top of her…Blair approved outfit.

"No! Chrona, stop!" wailed Tsubaki..

"Come on you slow people! I have your cures! Move it already!"

"Shut it Blair!"

Soul and Maka turned from one another, wordlessly volunteering to go first. With a grunt, Black Star turned from Tsubaki and she did the same while Chrona went back to fighting her clothes. Starting with Soul, Blair handed out the small vials of purple liquid.

"Thankfully for you all, it's made in bulk."

She helped everyone onto the ground. Soul and Maka gulped theirs down together first, sending a light purple glow through them, like the others when they drank it. Blair ran about excitedly, finding clothes for everyone so that they could at least get home, which meant borrowing out some of Soul and Maka's clothes.

Painlessly and joyfully, the group of five became their normal heights again. Blair passed out clothes and skipped from the room wordlessly, happy to have been of service. Soon enough, the group turned to each other and burst into a fit of high-fives.

"Yeah!" cheered Maka.

"Cool!" cried Soul.

"Godly!" yelled Black Star

"Nice," sighed Chrona happily.

"Wonderful!" laughed Tsubaki.

Maka in a blue dress, Tsubaki in a white dress, Chrona in red, and the boys in jeans and shirts, the group wandered outside. They headed to Death the Kid's mansion, to greet the son of Death with their symmetrical….and asymmetrical selves.

"Maka, you're back!" cheered Patty

"Good for you!" laughed Liz.

"Symmetry has partially returned!" squealed Kid.

Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder, unknowingly telling the others as they smiled lovingly at one another. Gazing up at the sky…the world was back to its normal size and all was well again.

"Let's never become bite sized ever again," Maka laughed.

"Never," Soul agreed.

"I, the godly Black Star, was a mini-god and I am now the big god!"

"Oh Black Star…"

"I…I….I though gods….never mind," whimpered Chrona.

Soul and Maka high fived as the group all entered Death the Kid's mansion, ready to celebrate with well-deserved relaxing hang out time.


End file.
